The Annual Meeting of the American Society for Investigative Pathology offers a unique forum for the sharing of research results related to a wide spectrum of human disorders with particular emphasis on the molecular mechanisms of cancer. Such sharing fosters more rapid advances in the understanding of human disease and accelerates the rate at which this knowledge can be applied to the development of new diagnostic and prognostic tests as well as new therapies. The meeting also provides educational and career support to young investigators who are interested in cancer biology and experimental pathology. Public Health Relevance: The Annual Meeting of the American Society for Investigative Pathology offers a unique forum for the sharing of research results related to a wide spectrum of human disorders with particular emphasis on the molecular mechanisms of cancer. Such sharing fosters more rapid advances in the understanding of human disease and accelerates the rate at which this knowledge can be applied to the development of new diagnostic and prognostic tests as well as new therapies. The meeting also provides educational and career support to young investigators who are interested in cancer biology and experimental pathology.